


Tasha goes shopping

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [32]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Classifications, Daddy!Thor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Darcy, Little!Jemma, Little!Leo, Little!Loki, Little!Lorna, Little!Skye, Little!Tasha, Littles Are Known, Mommy!Melinda, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tasha gets gifts for her friends and family, Team as Family, Teen!Darcy, Teen!Lorna, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, daddy!Phil, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Phil takes Tasha shopping.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson & Phil Coulson's Family, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: The Classifieds [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Tasha goes shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Forever/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! Posting this early just for you, so I hope you enjoy it. Just a short fluff piece, but there's a gift theme to it lol
> 
> That actually wasn't intentional, it's just what happened. I realized when I was editing it, that the gift giving theme of this one fit well with a birthday

Tasha watched the birds flying out the window. She was waiting for Phil to exit the restroom. Her daddy, she thought. She wouldn't call him that though. Sometimes she thought maybe she wanted to. Clint did, Bruce had before, on occasion, and Skye was a daddy's girl, through and through, but Tasha didn't call him that. She frowned as the pigeon she was watching flew out of her view.

Tasha had called her father papa as a young girl, but he wasn't a very good father. Not like Phil, who was a great one. Maybe she could call him Daddy, she thought as she sat there, staring out at the city, alive with people going about there day.

She was at the agency for training, when she dropped. She was always supposed to find an adult when she was Little. She asked Mrs. Hill where Phil was, and was led to a meeting room. Phil wasn't in there though, but Steve was, and he told her that she could wait with them, until Phil came back from the bathroom.

She declined the offer and instead seated herself outside of the restroom. She didn't miss the way that Bucky excused himself and followed her out, leaning against the wall, as though he was waiting for the bathroom. She knew he wasn't. He was just keeping an eye on her. She appreciated that he did so subtly. Playing on his phone, and not really watching her.

When Phil came out, he saw Tasha, then glanced at Bucky. Phil raised his brow. Bucky just nodded and went back into the meeting room.

"Do you need something, Natasha?" Phil asked.

Tasha thought he probably knew why she was here, but Phil was always cautious of not assuming she was Little. She liked that, because Bruce had a tendency to do that, and it frustrated her. Sometimes she was just being childish. That didn't automatically mean she was Little. Though to be fair, Bruce was almost always right.

Tasha shrugged.

Phil hummed thoughtfully and sat down next to her. He leaned back, setting his hands in his lap. Tasha didn't say anything. If Phil noticed the way she shifted closer to him, he didn't say so.

"I was thinking of doing some shopping. Why don't you come help me out?"

Tasha grinned and jumped up.

"Okay! But I want to get a new skirt."

Phil rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"Of course you do. You have to get one for Clint too, though. He'll throw a fit if he thinks missed our shopping trip and didn't get one, all because he had to work."

"Sure! I'll pick him a purple one." The little girl chirped.

Phil considered this as they headed to his car. He shot a group text to his family, letting them know he was taking Tasha to the shopping mall. That way they would know to make their way home themselves. And if Clint or Grant dropped at work, they wouldn't seek him out. They'd look for another adult instead.

"Maybe we should pick something out for everyone. Just so it's fair. How's that sound? Wanna help me pick out some gifts for all your siblings?" Phil asked, opening the door to his Corvette.

Tasha nodded, clambering inside. Phil walked around to the trunk, fishing out a booster seat. Tasha crawled into the driver's seat, until her booster was ready for her.

"I wanna get everyone a pretty new skirt." She told Phil, as he buckled her in.

Phil laughed.

"I'm not sure Bruce and Grant want skirts, Tash."

The Little frowned.

"No, they do. They want them to sparkle, too."

Phil snorted, but didn't object.

* * *

Phil didn't really have a reason for going shopping. He was hoping to pick up some new shampoo for Little Clint, but it wasn't dire, and he certainly didn't need to leave work early to do it. They did have about half a dozen different tear-free shampoos at their apartment and were fully stocked at the tower. Clint preffered his shampoo to have Paw Patrol or Octonauts characters is all. Phil would use that as his excuse for heading to target. 

The closest target wasn't far. Close enough to the agancy building, located in the upper Eastside. It didn't take long to get there, though admittedly it might have been quicker if they weren't driving. It was still an hour until rush hour, but traffic was heavy on the streets. Tasha hopped out of the car, not even bothering to open the door. Phil hurried after her, grabbing her hand. She didn't slow down, tugging him into the store.

They went over to the Little clothes section first, since Phil was certain the girl would throw a fit, if they didn't.

"Ooh! Look at the skirts!" Tasha said, immediately drawn to the display of skirts in multiple colors and styles.

She started looking through them and ended up pulling out a white one with a pink heart embroidered off to the side and rhinestones decorating it.

"Pretty." Phil indulged.

He didn't have much interest in skirts, himself, but the majority of his Littles enjoyed them, Grant and Bruce excluded. His older boys rejected skirts at every turn, much to Tasha and Skye's dismay.

"Isn't it?" The girl said, tossing it in the basket Phil was holding.

She proceeded to pull out a green one and purple one. The green one had rhinestones dotted over it, and the purple one was frilly.

"For Loki and Clint." She told Phil.

Phil laughed.

"Should we choose some for the rest of your siblings?"

Tasha shook her head. Phil thought Bruce and Grant would be relieved that she'd decided against getting them skirts. Though, he did want to get something for them, those two were the least likely to cop a fit for not getting something.

"Skye wants Doc Mcstuffins." She said.

Phil pursed his lips at the very vague response, but followed her to the toy section. He smiled in amusement when her eyes swiftly sought out a Doc Mcstuffins doctor bag set.

"This is what Skye wants."

She also grabbed a bus shaped chemical kit and a science kit called the secrets of space. Both were Magic School Bus themed, one of the twins favorite shows. Bruce liked it too, though he'd never admit it, since it was a little kids show, or a baby show, as he and Grant would call it. She chose a 5 pack of PJ Masks figurines for Steve, and a card game, called Star Realms for Grant and Bruce.

Phil managed to get her over to the personal care aisles to select a shampoo for Clint. He chose a 3-in-1 shampoo, conditioner, and body wash with Paw Patrol characters on it, but Tasha pursed her lips at it.

"What's adventure bay breeze even smell like?" She asked, with obvious distaste.

She vetoed his choice, adding a Chase shaped, blueberry bark scented bottle instead. It was still a 3-in-1 and paraben free, so Phil set the other bottle back on the shelf. Tasha also pulled one shaped like Elsa off the shelf, berry scented, and added it to the basket. She noticed a bottle of bubble bath with Frozen characters too, labeled glacier grape scented and added that to the rapidly filling basket. If Phil didn't get them to the register soon, they'd need a second basket.

"Bucky likes Frozen." She said, answering his unasked question.

He should have known. Tasha stopped to dutifully look at toothbrushes next, even though Phil told her it wasn't really necessary. She grabbed three electric toothbrushes, each with a character. Belle, for herself, Elsa, for Bucky, and Marshall, for Clint. Then, she grabbed a two pack that claimed to have light up timers. Phil wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she said it was for Billy and Tommy.

Tasha was ready to leave.

"What about Peter and Tony? Should we grab something for them?" He asked.

Seeing as they'd gotten something for just about everyone else, it only seemed fair. Phil didn't think Darcy would mind not getting anything. He doubted she would really be that into anything the Little did pick out, anyway. Tasha gave him a strange look.

"They're babies." She said, like that was supposed to mean something to him.

Phil frowned at her. She huffed.

"Okay, fine."

She led him back to the Littles clothes section and went over to the baby aisle. She picked out a 4 pack of Curious George socks for Tony and a pair of red and blue socks with a spider on them, for Peter. In all, they left the store with an odd array of stuff, but his Little seemed happy. That's all that really mattered to Phil.

* * *

They stopped by a drive-thru on the way back. They grabbed burgers at Burger King, since that's where Phil wanted to go. Then, they hit the Arby's, which was literally nextdoor, and grabbed curly fries for Tasha. The girl munched on fries, her head swaying to the music. They were listening to the second Hannah Montana soundtrack. Not Phil's first choice, but Tasha liked it. The song 'I miss you' came on and Tasha looked sad.

"I don't wanna listen to this one." She told Phil, as the third verse played.

Phil glanced at her in surprise.

"Next song?"

She shook her head.

"I want Demi Lovato, Daddy." She mumbled.

Phil froze, his hand reaching towards the stereo. He looked at her, but the Little was staring at the buildings whipping passed. She didn't seem aware of the slip up. He leaned over her, rifling through the glove box for the Demi Lovato CD, and swapped out Miley for Demi.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" He asked Tasha, when she remained silent.

She turned to look at him, a distant look in her eyes.

"Feel funny." She mumbled.

Phil frowned, he pulled into the Stark Tower garage. Tasha didn't try to get out of the car as quick as possible, as she usually would. She waited for Phil to walk around and open the passenger side door. He unbuckled her, and pulled the girl into his arms. He wasn't shocked that she latched onto him immediately, even though the behavior was unusual for Tasha.

She wasn't that into cuddling. At least, not with Phil. She did her fair share of cuddling with Bruce and Clint, even Skye. Aside from other Littles, she didn't often snuggle up to people. There was clearly something off with her today. He wondered what had made her drop in the first place. It wasn't often that she dropped at work.

"Come on, princess. Let's go inside."

Phil grabbed the large shopping bag of toys and dress-ups, and other miscellaneous things, and headed into the lobby. Thor looked surprised to see Tasha in Phil's arms, when they exited the lobby, onto the main floor. Loki was playing with playdoh at the table, while Darcy lounged on the couch watching The Vampire Diaries. Her friend, Lorna, was sitting next to her. The two teens were enthralled with their show, chatting and seemingly unaware of their entrance.

"Tasha, wook! I made a cookie!" The toddler said, holding up a blue circle, with orange dots on it.

Tasha just pouted and clung to Phil, when he tried to set her down.

"No! Want you!" She whined.

Phil abandoned the attempt to set her down, and dropped the bag instead.

"How are you today, Tasha? Did you do some shopping with your daddy?" Thor asked.

The girl nodded.

"That's cool. What did you guys get?"

Tasha pouted and hid her face in Phil's neck. The Caregiver rubbed her back. He wasn't sure why she was acting this way. It certainly didn't bother Phil. In fact, he was a little too excited that the Little was finally clinging to him. He was used to this with Clint and Skye. Jemma and Leo, were definitely more likely to cling to Melinda, and Bruce and Grant rarely wanted to hug or cuddle. It was nice to hold his eldest girl close.

Still, he was worried about what was causing it.

"We actually got something for Loki. Do you wanna show him, baby?" Phil asked, hoping to distract her.

"No, don't wanna." She grumbled.

Phil sighed. He kneeled down on one knee and rifled through the bag, until he found the green skirt she had chosen for Loki. He kept Tasha in his arms, settling her on his thigh. She squirmed a little in his hold, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Here you go, Loki." Phil said, standing back up and handing the skirt to the boy.

Loki's eyes lit up and he jumped down from the table, snagging the skirt. He admired the rhinestones on it and the way the light hit them, making them flash.

"Woah!"

"You like that, Lolo? Why don't you say thank you, baby?" Thor prompted.

"Danks!" Loke said, trying to pull down his pants.

Thor and Phil chuckled as the boy struggled. He was still holding the skirt in one hand, using the other one to tug at his waistband. Thor stood up, scooping the toddler up.

"Come on, Lolo. Let's go try on your pretty skirt." Thor said, walking towards the guest room.

Loki nodded eagerly, clutching the skirt in his fist. Thor nodded in thanks towards Phil. Phil chuckled as Loki impatiently squirmed in Thor's arms, before they disappeared into the other room.

* * *

Sam opened the door to his apartment, surprised to see Phil and Tasha there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Getting some shopping done?" He asked, glancing at the target bag in Phil's hand.

"Where's Bucky?" Tasha demanded, pushing past Sam.

"Tasha." Phil sighed, exasperated. "Sorry, Sam. Don't mean to just barge in, but she's excited to give your boys their gifts."

Tasha waisted no time, heading straight for the nursery. Bucky and Steve looked up in surprise when she came in.

"Tasha!" Bucky cried, dropping the duplos in his hand, to shove to his feet.

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him. Bucky giggled, hugging her back with his one arm.

"What are ya doin' here, Tasha?" Steve asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I brought presents!" The girl said, sounding slightly snobbish.

The older girl ushered them into the living room. She pulled the bag out of Phil's hand and sifted through the contents. She pulled out the box of PJ Masks figurines first. Steve gasped.

"This sooo cool! Thanks, Tasha." He said, grabbing the box and examining the five characters inside.

"You're welcome!"

She pulled out the elsa shaped 3-in-1 body wash, shampoo and conditioner next. Bucky's jaw dropped and he snatched the bottle.

"Wook, Sammy! 'S Elsa!"

Sam smiled.

"I see that. So cool." Sam said. "It was very nice of you to get them gifts, Tasha."

Tasha nodded, still rifling through the bag. She pulled out the bubble bath and thrusted it into his hands.

"That's for Bucky." She told him.

It was pretty obvious, since it had Frozen characters on it.

"Thank you, Tasha." He said.

Bucky was peering over at the bottle in Sam's hands, excited.

"It's bubbles for the bath." She told Sam.

"Bubb'es?" Bucky gasped. "Wanna bath, Sammy!"

Sam and Phil laughed.

"We can use it tonight, okay, bud?"

Bucky pouted.

"No! Wanna bath, now!" The toddler whined.

Phil sent Sam an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Sam."

Sam waved off his apology. He crouched down in front of Bucky, setting the bottle aside.

"Not now, Bucky. We can use it when we take a bath before bed." He told the upset Little, not unkindly.

Bucky's eyes welled up with tears and he collapsed into his Caregiver.

"Don't wanna wait. Want it now, Sammy!" He sobbed.

"I know, buddy. I know. Waiting is hard."

"Yeah." Bucky agreed, nodding sadly.

Steve looked concerned and patted Bucky's head.

"It's okay, Buck. You can have bubbles later. Do you wanna play with my PJ Masks toys with me?"

Bucky rubbed his eyes, sniffling. He nodded, and Steve smiled encouragingly.

"Okay, come on. Sammy can you help us open this, please."

"Of course, buddy." Sam said.

Tasha was looking in the bag again now. She frowned.

"Daddy, I can't find Tony's socks!" Tasha said, frantically.

She dumped out the bag.

"Ah-ha! There they are."

She picked up the four pack and passed them to Sam, looking pleased.

"Those are for the baby." She informed him.

"I'm sure he'll love them."

"Is he coming home soon?" Tasha asked, looking around as though she expected him to appear through on of the doorways.

Sam's smiled was strained as he replied.

"I'm not sure."

Tasha frowned.

"Oh. Well, whatever. I guess that's fine. We have to go. I have more presents to deliver."

Phil shoved all of the things back in the bag, as Tasha headed for the door.

"Uh, wait for me, baby!" He called as she twisted the knob. "Sorry again for barging in, Sam."

"No worries." Sam said., looking amused.

Steve was trying to remove his figurines from the extensive packaging holding them hostage. Sam turned to assist him, as Phil rushed after his Little.

* * *

Melinda was watching a movie with Leo and Jemma curled up on either side of her, when they entered the apartment. The twins jumped up at the sight of their sister.

"Tasha! You're here!" Leo cheered.

"Mommy said you were coming!" Jemma added.

They bounced over to her, glancing eagerly at the bag in Phil's hand. Tasha grinned at them and Phil handed over the bag.

"Here you go." The girl said, handing Jemma the magic school bus chemistry lab.

"No way!" Jemma said, reading the bus shaped package.

She hugged Tasha.

"I love it! Thank you!" The girl said.

Tasha blushed, hugging her back.

"You're welcome." She mumbled.

Melinda and Phil smiled at their kids. Melinda wrapped her arms around Phil's waist, leaning into him. Phil pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Here you go, Leo." 

Tasha handed the boy the space kit. He hugged her, before running off to the messy arts table with Jenna to explore their new kits. Melinda watched them climb onto chairs. She pulled away from Phil to crouch down in front of Tasha. The girl blinked at her.

"That was really kind of you, Tasha. You made them really happy."

The Littles eyes widened and she looked embarrassed.

"Was nothin'." She mumbled.

Melinda smiled, standing to pull her into a hug. Tasha blushed, but hugged her back. When Melinda pulled back, Tasha ran over to Phil. He scooped her up and settled onto the couch. The young girl snuggled with him as Melinda helped the twins with their new kits.

Clint and Grant arrived not too long after, sending confused glances at Phil and Tasha. Phil shook his head, telling them silently to not say anything about it. Grant just shrugged.

"Where's Skye?" He asked.

"She's napping. She had a rough day." Melinda told him.

Grant frowned and headed down the hall to go check on her. Clint plopped down on the couch.

"What's up, Tash? Did you have a rough day, too?" He asked the girl.

Tasha shrugged, but shifted so she was in Clint's lap instead. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Phil smiled at them. Clint met his eyes and winked.

"How was your day, babe? I hear you went shopping?" Clint asked, sounding amused.

"Yes, I did. Tasha picked you out something."

Clint raised a brow and glanced down at the Little on his lap.

"Oh, really? Do tell?"

She grinned at him.

"You're gonna love it!" She said, jumping off of his lap and racing to pull the purple skirt out of the bag.

Clint saw it and blushed beet red.

"Oh, um, thanks? I, um, it's... nice." Clint said, coughing uncomfortably.

Phil smirked at him. Tasha frowned at the less than enthusiastic response to her carefully picked gift.

"Little Clint will love it." Phil reassured her, eyeing the way Clint scooted closer to him.

"I got you Paw Patrol soap and a toothbrush too." She told her bestfriend, hoping he would be more pleased with those.

Clint's eyes widened.

"Uh, thanks." He mumbled, awkwardly.

Phil took pity on him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling his boyfriend into his side. Clint tucked his head into his neck, hiding away. Tasha nodded, but shifted doubtfully. She glanced at Phil's lap. He held out his free hand and she eagerly took it, letting him pull her back into his lap. Clint glanced at her briefly as she sat down, before looking away in embarrassment.

Clint knew that he'd love the skirt, once he dropped, but he was Big right now, so it was embarrassing to think about. He had a purple skirt, not unlike the one she'd gotten him that he was very fond of. This one was frillier than his other one. Little Clint would love it. Big Clint was just not as receptive.

Grant came out, with Skye in his arms, just as a Bruce walked into the apartment. Tasha looked thrilled and torn between running to hug Bruce or Skye first. She settled on Bruce, since Skye was half asleep in Grant's arms. Bruce smiled softly at the Little. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Hi, princess. Did you have fun with Phil?"

She nodded.

"Uh-huh. Sure did. I got you a present. It's actually for you and Grant to share."

Bruce glanced at Grant, who shrugged, not knowing what it was either. Bruce let the girl drag him further into the apartment and took the small box she handed him.

"It's a deck building game." She rushed to explain, looking anxious.

Bruce briefy glanced at it. He smiled at Tasha, his eyes crinkling.

"I love it. It's perfect, princess. Just like you."

Tasha's eyes lit up, like he'd promised her the world. She grinned at him and tugged him over to Grant so he could see the card game too.

"Thanks, Tasha. I'm sure we'll love it." Grant told her.

"Do I get a present?" Skye asked, pouting slightly.

"Of course! You're my sister." Tasha said, like that made it obvious.

Skye looked pleased with the response. Tasha gave her the Doc Mcstuffins doctor set. Skye squealed in delight and squirmed, until Grant set her down. The younger girl hugged Tasha.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Tasha nodded, pulling away, and turning to bury her face in Bruce's chest. He wrapped his arms around her again, rubbing her back.

"How's Bucky's new arm coming along?" Clint asked.

Leo, Jemma, and Bruce had returned from the ten day trip in Wakanda early this morning, but Tony hadn't come back with them. Bruce hesitated, before responding.

"It's coming along."

Clint frowned.

"That doesn't sound very promising, Banner."

Bruce sighed.

"Shuri is brilliant, but Tony doesn't always play well with others. Not to mention, he dropped, while we were there. He plays slightly better with others, when he's Little. That's the upside. The downside was that he threw a fit, because he had to leave the lab."

Phil and Melinda both looked concerned.

"Was he dropped, when you returned?" Phil asked, sounding alarmed. 

"Of course not. We only returned, because we did all we could do to help. Now, it's up to Shuri to finish it. Tony refused to leave, until it's completed, so he stuck around."

Phil nodded, but didn't look happy about the information.

"Does Sam know?"

Bruce looked away guilty.

"Maybe? We didn't tell him, but Tony might have." 

The way he said it, Phil was certain that Tony hadn't. Phil shifted Tasha off of his lap. He stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and excusing himself.

* * *

Natasha was Big the next day, but she looked fondly at the pair of socks and package of light up toothbrushes sitting on the counter. She kissed Bruce, before grabbing them off the counter and heading out. She went to Brooklyn first. Peter answered the door, clearly Big and getting ready for school. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and one of his shoes was untied. He tilted his head at her.

"What's up, Natasha?"

She smirked at the teen, and held out the pair of blue and red socks. He blinked at them.

"I went on a shopping trip, yesterday." She explained.

Peter still looked confused, but accepted the socks.

"Erm, thanks."

"Who is- oh, hey. What are you doing on this side of town?" Wade asked, coming up behind Peter.

"She brought me socks." Peter said, sounding confused.

Wade raised a brow. Natasha just shrugged.

"Have a good day at school, Peter." Natasha said, turning around and leaving.

* * *

She headed back to Manhattan and went to Stark Tower. She caught Billy and Tommy before they headed out. Teddy was with them, which wasn't shocking, he seemed to be attached to Billy at the hip these days.

"I went shopping, yesterday." She said, holding out the toothbrushes, very much the same way she had for Peter.

Billy and Tommy shared a look. Teddy reached out and took them, when neither boy made an attempt too.

"Thanks, Mrs. Romanoff. The boys will love them, when they drop." He said, smiling easily at her.

She smirked at the teen. He had an easygoing charm about him. She nodded and turned to leave, pleased that she successfully delivered all of the gifts. She went down to the gym, an odd sensation in her chest. She tried not to think about it as she worked out, but she couldn't seem to stop smiling.


End file.
